


The Royal Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie decide to have a baby, but things don’t quite go as planned.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Royal Baby

It all began one fan-fucking-tastic day in Hell. Princess Charles and her lesbo clam slammer Vagoo were having outrageous lesbean sex on the chandilier in Hazbean Motel.

“Oh yes!” Choco screamed as Vagina shoved her hand inside her magical sex cave of wonder. Virgina slowly shoved the rest of her hand and soon she was up to her elbow in Charlie's fuckbox.

“Oh trust me. You gonna love dis one!” Veggie spoke with a Cajun accent for no other reason than just because as she suddenly shot a fuckton of knives, forks, spoons and sporks out of her arsehole. Husk screamed in terror as he dived behind the counter as the hail of cutlery shattered the bottles above him, broken glass raining down like so many broke businessmen hurling themselves out of skyscarper windows during the Great Depression. Grabbing the M16, helmet and other gear he had stashed away the drunken cat demon coughed up a hair ball, ran screaming and firing wildly as he went “YOU VC BASTARDS WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!! FUCK YOU ALL!!”

Suddenly Veggie began to crawl into Charlie's vagina as the Princess of Hell screamed in pleasure as juices poured out like some kind of fucked up monsoon. “ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!” a booming voice thundered not long after Vegetable's feet had vanished and Chocobo's eyes started glowing bright red from the spirit of Vaggie hijacking her body to give birth to the dread SLIMEPINGUS. Which FUCKING came out like a shell from a cannon leaving Charlie's gash looking like Krakatoa after it blew the fuck up.

SLIMEPINGUS began to pur everywhere as it absorbed the hotel and its guests as Angle Doo died jacking off like the slutty spider slut he was. Alastor glared at it and simply muttered the words “Fuck off.” and teleported away to a safe location to watch the ensuing maddness as SLIMEPENUS began to flood the streets and suck up each and every demon it came across...well except Tom Trench...who was on fire...again. Oh and Katie Killjoy who was a complete and utter cuntbag.

Blitzo looked out from his office window and witnessed the oncoming wall of death spunk and ran screaming like the little bitch he was as Mille and Moxxie climbed into each others anal cavities and vanished in a sparkly pink queef cloud.

Blitzo rana and ran until he found Stolos and screamed “Save me Daddy!” before diving head first inside the owl demons massive throbbing erect penis and hid inside his ballasack as Loona dildoed herself in the in the playpen with a chainsaw and shoving Stolos' wife's head inside her large furry wolf arse.

Then a gigantic Niffty came and smashed the death spunk with her two hundred mile long cock and flooded Hell with her piss.

THE MOTHER FUCKING END!!


End file.
